psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout
Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout is an episode of The "Psycho" series uploaded on the YouTube channel, McJuggerNuggets. It was originally uploaded on March 8, 2015, later put back March 12, 2015 and is the 18th episode on the series. Plot The video starts with Jeffrey Jr. barging in on Jesse, who is playing Mario Kart 8 on his Wii U, in which he finished in 5th place. Jeffrey Jr. tells him that a new Play Button has arrived, prompting Jesse to go outside and look for it. However, Jeffrey Jr. proceeds to lock Jesse out of the house, much to his anger. Jeffrey proclaims that "The Play Button is mine, bitch!" and tells Jesse that this is revenge for filming the iPad destruction. Jesse responds by bolting for the front door, only to learn that there is no Play Button. Jeffrey admonishes him, stating that there is a key in the treehouse. Jesse enters the treehouse to search for the key, at which point Jeffrey Sr. appears and asks what Jesse is doing, stating that he's crazy for going into the treehouse in his pajamas as he walks away. Jesse then comes out of the treehouse empty handed, after which Jeffrey reveals that he has the key, angering Jesse even further. To further humiliate Jesse, Jeffrey commands him to take his clothes off, run to the woods, do a snow angel, and then run back, promising that he'll let Jesse back in. Jesse strips down to his boxers and sprints to the woods, screaming from the cold. Jeffrey goes outside to get a better view, but Jesse notices this and attempts to run back inside, although Jeffrey manages to get back inside and lock the door. As Jesse runs back to the door, he trips and falls into the snow. He tries to get back inside, only to discover the door is locked again. Theresa then appears and brings Jesse back inside to warm him up as Jeffrey Jr. complains that Jesse didn't do the snow angel. Theresa brings Jesse to the fireplace to warm up while she walks away. reprimanding Jeffrey Jr.. The video ends with Jesse shouting at Jeffrey (who continues to tease him), while Boobs starts licking him in the nipple. Victims Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. (filmer) *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Theresa Ridgway Trivia *''Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout'' is very similar to "Greatest Freakout Ever 26". *''Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout'' is one of the few Psycho Videos in which Jeffrey Sr.'s role in the video is nothing more than a minor cameo. *It is a coincidence that Jesse was playing a snow themed track on Mario Kart 8 before he got locked out in the snow. *When Jesse was playing Mario Kart 8, he was racing as Baby Mario and got fifth place. *''Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout'' was taken off of YouTube for a few days due to bullying and abusing. It was later put back days later. **Jesse thought it was taken down due to "false flagging". Category:Psycho Videos